


Tennessee Whiskey

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: Written for Mimi’s @deansdirtylittlesecretsblog trope challenge, my trope was “Sassy Reader!Hunter who can take care of herself thank you very much, but a Winchester has saved her from a potential disaster and the mutual respect leads to amazing s.e.x. With Sam”





	

“See you there boys,” I waggled my fingers at Sam and Dean as I sped off towards the vamp nest. I thought I heard Sam yell something but I ignored him, turning the radio up instead. He probably wanted me to wait for them. Hunters. They’re all the same, they think women can’t do the job without them. 

I’ve been hunting since I was ten. My mother trained me in the life after she lost my dad. Oh don’t worry, nothing killed him, he was just an asshole. He left my mother when she was pregnant with me. Told her she would never make it as a mother and a hunter. She proved him wrong. Until about a year ago when a vampire killed her. The vampire that was in this nest. I couldn’t wait to get my hands on him. I certainly couldn’t wait for slow ass Sam and Dean.

I stopped about a mile down the road from the nest and leaned on my ‘69 Charger, waiting for the Winchester boys. I lost my patience after five minutes. 

“Fuck this, I can take care of this shit myself.” I pulled my machete out of the backseat and grabbed a few syringes full of dead man’s blood. I waked down the road to the old barn the vamps were using as shelter. Creeping up to it, I pressed my ear to the door, listening for any movement inside. It was quiet as…well, as quiet as a bunch of vamps in the middle of the day. I slid the door open as softly as I could, tip-toeing inside. What the hell? It was empty! 

“Fucking Roy. He wouldn’t know his ass from a hole in the ground,” I muttered.

“No he wouldn’t,” a voice whispered in my ear.

I swung the needle full of dead man’s blood at the sound, but a hand grabbed mine, grinding the bones together until I dropped it. Suddenly I was on my back, looking up at a vampire straddling my chest. I swung my machete but he grabbed it and flung it away. Grabbing my arms, he pinned them to my sides. He leaned over and sniffed my neck, humming appreciatively at the smell.

“Get the fuck off me!” I screamed, struggling in his grip.

“Awww, is the big scary girl gonna hurt me? You and your mother, I swear,” he tsk-tsked. “You hunters never learn huh?”

I stopped struggling. This was him, it was really him. “I will kill you, you bastard,” I snarled.

“Kinda hard to do that when you’re dead,” he leaned down again, teeth bared. I closed my eyes, waiting for the ripping and tearing to start. If this was it, well, at least I would see my mom again. 

He stopped just as I felt his breath on my neck, jolting upright and yelling in pain. My arms were free so I shoved him off me, hard. Standing behind him was Dean, looking smug with an empty syringe in his hand.

“Hurts don’t it?”

“I will rip your head off!” The vamp started to charge but he didn’t get far before Sam sliced through his neck with the machete.

“You first,” Dean said as the vamp’s head rolled past him.

I groaned at the witty one-liner and Sam dropped the machete, rushing over to me.

“Are you all right?” He helped me sit up, checking me over. 

“I was in pain from Dean’s horrible joke, not from anything the vamp did.”

Sam smiled. “I’ve learned to tune it out over the years.”

“Hey! We just saved your life! A little gratitude would be nice,” Dean snapped.

“Yeah,” I rubbed my neck. “Thanks.”

“Damn, don’t hurt yourself. Can we get out of here please?” Dean spun on his heel, already out the door.

Sam helped me up off the floor. “Ignore him. He’s having a bad day…week…month,”

“Nah, he’s fine. I don’t expect him to buy me dinner or nothin’.”

Sam chuckled, then got a serious look on his face. “Could I?”

I was shocked. “Could you what? Buy me dinner?”

“Never mind, I don’t know what I was thinking…” Sam stuttered.

“Sure,” I interrupted him. “I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” Sam smiled.

“Yeah.”

Grumpy drove back to the motel in the Impala and Sam and I took my car to the burger joint. After we ate I drove him back to the motel and we sat in my car, talking. He seemed like he didn’t want to go in.

“Sam, what’s wrong with Dean? He seems unusually angry.”

“He’s just having a rough time right now. Our mother needed some time on her own and it’s hitting him really hard.”

“Oh. Damn, that sucks.”

“Yeah,” he stared at his hands.

“How are you handling it?”

“I mean, I get it. I just wish she didn’t feel like she has to figure all this out on her own, you know?”

“Well…” I wasn’t sure what the hell to say. How do you comfort someone whose mother came back from the dead but needs space? “Do you wanna hang out in my room for a little bit? I have a fresh bottle of Jack Daniel’s.”

His mouth quirked up on side, “That sounds good.”

We sat and talked for hours, and drank lots of whiskey. We were laughing about some stupid story he was telling when it happened. 

I grabbed his arm to keep from falling off the bed and he pulled me into his lap. Suddenly I was straddling him and he was looking up at me with those damn multicolored eyes of his. His lips found mine and brushed a quick tantalizing kiss across them before sliding down to trace my body. Fingers caressed my throat. Hands gently cupped my shoulders. I felt the swell of his erection. I circled my hips in response and pushed against him. His hands found my breasts and gently caressed them before he found the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. 

I stood and shimmied out of the rest of my clothes and he did the same. I leaned into his embrace and our bodies touched, all along the line from shoulder to thigh. Against his heat, my skin was cool and warm and smooth and rough, all at once. He stepped back and knelt in front of me. His kisses parted my legs and his tongue flicked over my clit, growing stronger and stronger. Just as I was getting close, he gave me a last slow lick and stopped. He stood and reached out his hand, leading me to the bed.

I lay down and he parted my legs again. His strong hands tweaked my nipples as he teased my clit with his tongue. I cum, hands tangled in his hair and his name on my lips. He smiled and said, “I didn’t want you to fall over.”

I laughed and pulled him up my body. He hovered over me, just staring, and I almost couldn’t handle the intense look in his eyes. 

“Sam, please,” I begged.

He kissed me, slow and soft, and pushed in. My hands gripped his back, and I could feel his muscles rolling under my fingertips. I pushed my hips up to meet him, thrust for thrust. His face is buried in my neck, his hair tickling my face. I’m overwhelmed with his scent, the fullness, and I cum again. He bites down on my shoulder as his hips stutter and he releases. He lays there for a moment and I enjoy the feeling of his weight on top of me, pushing me into the mattress. I rubbed his back, caressing his ass, and he circled his hips. 

“Sam! Already?” I gasp.

“It’s been a while,” he smirks.

“Lucky me,” I flipped him over onto his back, and showed him what I could do to make him call out my name.


End file.
